I Love Her
by Twisted Angel XD
Summary: Charlie loves Eliza but Eliza doesn't have the same feelings towards him. Instead she likes Will! Will Charlie give up on Eliza or not?


_Author's Note: a new story i'm working on about eliza and charlie! Please be nice~ i hav little self-esteem~_

* * *

I Love Her

Why Will?

"Charlie come over here! I need your help!" Eliza shouted from somewhere near the beach on Sprout Island.

"Coming! Your prince is coming to rescue you!" I said as I ran over to Eliza

"What took you so long?" She asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry! Next time I promise I won't talk such a long time!" I assured her

"Whatever. Charlie I just remembered daddy told me to clean my room but I don't think the beautiful queen of these islands should do something like that!" She explained

"What do you mean? Where do I come in?" I asked.

"You come in by helping me clean my room, that's what servants are for! And you are my servant!" Eliza said. _She can be so full of herself sometimes…that's why I love her…I don't care what adults say…"You're too young to know what love is!" Blah! Like I care! I love her and that's all!_

"Hey Charlie! Don't zoom off into space when I'm talking to you!" Eliza said puffing out her cheeks. _She's so cute_ I thought

"C-H-A-R-L-I-E!" She shouted in my ear

"Ouch! Eliza! Keep your voice down! I can hear you!" I said rubbing my ear, my eardrum pounding

"Well it doesn't seem like it! Anyways let's go to my room and start cleaning servant!" Eliza ordered

"Eliza! I'm not your servant! I'm your prince charming!" I said

"No you are not! I have my eyes on someone much more handsome and much more strong! He has beautiful blonde hair…those dazzling blue eyes…his charming use of words…and his huge yacht!" Eliza said looking dreamy.

_What's so good about Will anyways? Why won't Eliza realized how wonderful I am? _I thought to myself as I felt my cheeks burning from anger

"What's the matter servant?" Eliza asked, she leaned close to me and I felt my anger subside to embarrassment.

"N-nothing…let's get going…" I said pulling Eliza's arm towards her house.

Gannon chuckled "Good morning Charlie! Eliza you didn't tell me you were bringing your boyfriend over!"

She started to blush though I wasn't sure from embarrassment or anger "DADDY! CHARLIE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she screamed making me jump

"Whoa whoa! Eliza! That was loud!" A brown haired girl came in. She had a pair of deep blue eyes. Very attractive indeed. But I already have someone else so I decided not to flirt with her.

"Good morning Chelsea! What would you like?" Gannon asked

"Morning Gannon, Eliza and Charlie!" She said "I want to build a chicken coop!"

"Do you want to use your own lumber?" Gannon asked

"Yes please!"

"It'll be finished by tomorrow!" Gannon said "I'll start right now! hey Chelsea do you mind if you stay here 'till 1?" Gannon asked

"Why?" She asked

"To look after the kids! Felicia will come look after them at 1." Gannon explained

"No problem!" She agreed

"Thanks! See ya kids! Behave yourself!" Gannon said as he left

"Well…what do you want to do?" She turned to us

"Well I was just asking my servant here to clean my room. Do you have a problem with that?" She said very impolitely. Chelsea was Will's girlfriend so Eliza doesn't like her much.

"Well…no…not really. But Eliza who's your servant?" She asked trying to make Eliza like her

"Charlie of course!" Eliza said pointing towards me

"Eliza! I am not your servant! I am your prince char-"

"You are not my prince charming!" I was cut off by Eliza "Will is my prince charming! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"W-will?" Chelsea asked

"Yes." Eliza answered proudly

Chelsea chuckled "I'm sure Will is going to adore you Eliza! When you guys finish cleaning your room, I take you to see him!"

"Really?"

"Positive!"

"I cant wait! Charlie! Hurry up an clean my room!" Eliza ordered

"Eliza, Will doesn't like people who order people around! Hey how about we clean together?" Chelsea looked my way and gave me a wink

"Fine!" Eliza said

After we finished cleaning her crazy room, we left for the dock.

"Hey Charlie, don't worry, Will isn't really going to fall in love with her. They'll just be friends and after we fulfill her wish of meeting Will, I'll help you get her heart!" Chelsea whispered to me while Eliza was busy humming to herself

"Really? You'll help me?" I asked awed at that offer

"Well duh! I cant have Eliza hanging around my man!" Chelsea joked

"Thank you Chelsea!" I said

"No problem!"

"When should we start?" I asked eagerly

"Well…after we you go home at 5, I'll go over to your house and we'll make a plan!" She said sounding just as eager

"We're here Chelsea! Take me inside!" She said

"Okay okay!" Chelsea said as she knocked on the door of the yacht

"I bid you a fair morning! My beautiful maiden what brings you here this early?" Will asked as he opened the door

"WILL!" Eliza screamed as she swung her arms around him

"Eliza don't do that!" I said trying to pull her off feeling the anger swelling up inside me

I saw Chelsea give me a look of sympathy then turned to will and whispered "Will get her off, Charlie's jealous!"

"Oh! You are Eliza right?" Will pulled her off

"Oh Will! You know my name! I'm so happy! Will you marry me?" Eliza asked. We were all shocked by what she just said but then Chelsea and Will started to laugh. _How can they laugh when she just proposed to him? _I thought

"Eliza I have to think about it that was too sudden! I've only just met you!" Will said trying to stiffen his laugh. While Chelsea was on the verge of tears from laughing.

"S-so…y-you mean you don't want to?" Eliza asked also on the verge of tears but it wasn't because she was laughing.

"No! don't cry! Chelsea help me!" Will said his expression changing

"Eliza…that was to sudden! You should take it slo-" Chelsea didn't get to finish. Eliza was running away. She went back to her house…

"Charlie! Go! This is your chance! Go comfort her!" Chelsea said but I was already chasing after her.

"Eliza! Open the door!" I shouted banging on the door of her house

"G-go a-away Charlie! I-I d-d-don't want to t-talk to you right n-n-now!" I heard Eliza said from the inside

"Eliza please let me help you! I can help u feel better!" I said

"No you can't! Now g-go away!" She shouted

"Eliza...I only want to help you..." I muttered

Then she opened the door, came out, hugged me and burst into tears. I was surpirsed but i wanted to comfort her, I hugged her with one arm and my other arm patting her back "It's alright Eliza..."

"Charlie! You s-said you'll h-help m-m-me right?" Eliza asked still crying

"Yeah! Of course I'll help you! I'm your prince!" I said

"Then help me go talk to Will! Tell him my feelings towards him!" Eliza said staring into my eyes

"Wha-what? You're still not over Will...?" I asked disspointed

"Of course not!" She suddenly stopped crying

"Alright...I'll go tell him..." I said pushing Eliza off me and walking back to Will's yacht.

* * *

_Did you like it? Please review~ There won't be a lot of chapters for this story._


End file.
